1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of improving quality of images displayed on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between both substrates. In such a liquid crystal display device, an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer and intensity of the electric field is controlled so as to adjust the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
As liquid crystal display devices have been widely used for display screens of televisions as well as computers, realization of video images in the liquid crystal display devices has been required increasingly. However, since conventional liquid crystal display devices have a low response speed of liquid crystals, such video images may not be effectively realized in the liquid crystal display devices.
In detail, since liquid crystal molecules have a low response speed, a certain period of time is necessary to charge a liquid crystal capacitor with a target voltage (i.e. a voltage at which a desired luminance can be obtained). Such time delay depends on the potential difference between the target voltage and the previous voltage, which has already been charged in the liquid crystal capacitor in the previous frame.
Particularly, if the potential difference between the target voltage and the previous voltage is great, application of the target voltage from the starting point may inhibit the liquid crystal capacitor from reaching the target voltage within a period of 1H during which a switching element is maintained in a turn-on state.